The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to two-way translation performed by electronic devices and to cell routing in ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) networks.
A cell in an ATM network has a header that includes a Virtual Path Identifier (VPI) and a Virtual Circuit Identifier (VCI). See O. Kyas, "ATM Networks" (1995). An ATM switch determines the VPI and/or the VCI of the incoming cell, inserts new VPI and/or VCI values into the cell's header, and retransmits the cell.
It is desirable to provide fast and simple apparatus and methods for determining the new VPI and VCI.